Quantum slipstream device (Rimor Universe)
The q'uantum slipstream drive '''was a high-tech propulsion technology created by a Federation scientific cooperative overseen by Starfleet Research and Development. The quantum slipstream drive, more commonly known as the '''transwarp drive', was first utilized in 2418 by the USS Enterprise-F. It was created by human warp field engineer Edward Macbridge. The quantum slipstream drive was the final type in the Federation Transwarp Programme's series of experimental transwarp technologies, which all got within 500,000 times the speed of light before creating a subspace anomaly which destroyed the starship it was integrated in. The quantum slipstream drive is considered the best achievement in propulsion technology since Zefram Cochrane's creation of the first human warp drive. Technical data Creation of a hyper-subspace field The basis of the quantum slipstream drive and earlier prototypes was the manipulation of hyper-subspace. While hyper-subspace, as of the 2370s, was no more than a measure of speed that surpassed the standard Federation warp factor, it was discovered that this speed was an actual dimension in the infinite dimensions of subspace. The quantum slipstream drive created an artificial, controlled, and miniature subspace rift, this mini and artificial rift lead into hyper-subspace. A subspace field generator was then activated within the subspace rift, thus creating a warp field inside hyper-subspace. Since subspace extrudes into normal space via a subspace rift the hyper-subspace warp field extruded into normal space, thus creating a hyper-subspace-based warp field in normal space. This was a hyper-subspace field. Utilizing the hyper-subspace field to go fast The hyper-subspace field is static when first created, it doesn't propel the ship, it's just a pocket of hyper-subspace sitting in normal space. This was the first problem scientist ran into after creating the hyper-subspace field. Dozens of test were ran, ranging from flooding the field with warp particles to creating a subspace bubble around the hyper-subspace field, none succeeded. In the year 2416, after three years of testing which had no result, Professor Edward MacBridge came up with an ingenious idea/analogy: subspace is like a transfer student in a new school, it doesn't feel accustomed to the area, but if another transfer student arrives, he'll feel accustomed to the area because he has someone he can relate to. In this scenario our second transfer student are tetryons, a subspace-based and subspace-used-to particle. This lead the scientist running the quantum slipstream drive project to follow Professor MacBridge's theory/analogy and flooded the hyper-subspace field with tetryons. Miraculously, the hyper-subspace field stopped being static and began behaving normally. With the hyper-subspace field now created and mobile, this prototype quantum slipstream drive was installed on the USS Enterprise-F, which needed a refit for its warp drive. On its first try, the quantum slipstream drive worked, the hyper-subspace field was activated, it was flooded with tetryons, and the USS Enterprise-F took off at a speed of approximately one-million times the speed of light, arriving at its destination, Vulcan, within ten minutes. Collapsing the field Collapsing the hyper-subspace field was considered the most simple part of the quantum slipstream drive. All that had to be done was to remove tetryons from the hyper-subspace field, making the field static, and then sealing the mini-subspace rift in the drive, which was done by a tetryon suture which was a technology created by the Centurians, a member of the Federation Transwarp Programme. The tetryon suture technology was actually a technology left behind by the Centurian progenitors while they were esaping from the Centauri system, Centurians actually didnt know how it worked, they just recreated it the best they could. In a nutshell: Tetryons were removed from the hyper-subspace field, making it static, then a tetryon suture was performed on the subspace rift in the drive, collapsing the hyper-subspace field. Effects on subspace The level of cochranes in the areas the quantum slipstream drive was activated and deactivated were a little bit higher than usual, but posed no threat of creating a subspace anomaly or inhibiting warp travel in the area. The only subspace phenomena in the area wold be residual tetryon radiation. Advantages The advantageousness of the quantum slipstream drive was well-known. Because it allowed for starships to travel at one-million times the speed of light, it allowed for the species which used it to be able to travel to places like the Delta Quadrant within 10 days. Travel to other galaxies was theorized to take only a few years, although the Federation hadn't planned intergalactic missions as of 2438. ETAs to specific destinations * Vulcan: 10 minutes * Galatic core: 10 days * Delta quadrant: 10 days * Moon: nanoseconds (never attempted) * Andromenda Galaxy: ~1000 days (around two-years) * Furthest galaxy known (GN-z11): 31,709 years (Quantum slipstream drive can only be sustained for a month because the subspace rift grows the more its used, within a month its containment fields cant contain it, it takes a week for the subspace discontinuities left behind by the larger subspace rift to dissipate, meaning this 31,709 year journey could take 32,000 years in actuality) * Across the galaxy: ~36 days * Around the galaxy: 230 days Metawarp drive In 2421, in a conference on Andoria Prime with warp field scientist from multiple Federation planets, Professor MacBridge talked... ... Category:Propulsion/Drive systems Category:Technology Category:Rimor Universe